Art of Seduction
by Ku10-41
Summary: Series of oneshots featuring Ran's attempts to seduce the Great Detective of the East. Will Shinichi succumb to his dense yet manly senses as Ran displays her mastery in the Art of Seduction? Fluff Warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : No ownie! Belongs to the noggin of Aoyama Gosho.

 _ **Of Black Silk and Laces**_

Ran stared down at the _piece_ of clothing she'd just changed into. The fine black silk hugged her body as it cascaded down her features, embellishing the look through a series of black lace embroidery around the side of her waist and falling on her thighs. She was starting to doubt whether she'll actually be able to go through with this or not.

/-/

"It looks perfect on you, Ran!" Sonoko exclaimed brightly, bringing her interlaced fingers to her chest.

"I don't know, Sonoko. Doesn't it seem a bit… _slutty_?" Ran hesitated as she examined herself in the mirror of the dressing room of _Shibuya Hikarie_. Her eyes narrowed as they fell on her chest. It was a deep V-neck revealing quite a bit of cleavage that's rarely considered decent. It also had some leafy designs along the border of the revealing neckline, but she was sure that would hardly even be noticeable in comparison to what such a deep neckline would present.

"Are you kidding me!? Look how well it is accentuating your curves! And don't worry about the neck, because trust me, out of all the nightgowns we've looked so far, only this one compliments your breasts so well! Shinichi-kun is going to drool over you, I swear!" She grinned evilly as she finished her justification of the outfit.

Ran just sighed in defeat. Although still unsure about it, she knew there was no arguing with Sonoko once she'd set her mind to something.

To be frank, she was also getting a bit edgy since they hadn't ventured since their wedding six months ago. Shinichi had been busy with his cases ever since, which in the end, was just a miserable excuse to the fact of how dense her detective husband was when it came to the subject of "bedroom activities". Hence, when Sonoko had proposed the idea, she, though initially unwilling, had eventually agreed to the idea of seducing him into doing the act.

As they exited the store with their filled shopping bags in their hands and an excited Sonoko chatting away of how impatient she was to know about the developments that were going to result from this little shopping trip, Ran could feel the trepidation slowly building up inside her.

/-/

She bit back a sigh. This was it. She was going to do this tonight. He was going to arrive any minute now. After their shopping trip, Sonoko had taken the time to coach her extensively on how to "use the product effectively". She blushed as she remembered some of the details of her "coaching".

The doorbell rang and Ran's heart skipped a beat. She gathered her bearings and grabbed the robe that came along with the nightgown. It was carved with silk and lace and it made the outfit double as a bathrobe, effectively hiding the deep neck, backless spaghetti nightgown underneath. The hem of the robe was just shy of her knees. Effectively covering up her chest by tying the robe around her waist, she went up to answer the door.

/-/

"I see you were having a bath." Shinichi said as he emerged from the door, wearing his regular blue business suit. He gave her a charming yet tired smile as she took his laptop bag from him. Ran felt a pang in her chest. He was always so tired since the last few weeks. The current case he was working on was proving to be more abstruse than he'd initially given it stock for, resulting in more stress from overworking. For a moment, she started reconsidering whether she should go ahead with this plan or just let him sleep the night away. Because it clearly felt like he needed it.

"Ran?" He waved his hands in front of her eyes. "Are you listening?"

Ran snapped out of her trance and looked up to find a questioning look in his eyes. "Ah! I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She smiled sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

Shinichi raised his eyebrow as if wanting to probe further, but then decided against it. "I was just asking if you went shopping today".

"Ah, yes I did! With Sonoko!" She could feel her heart drumming against her chest. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I haven't seen this bathrobe you're wearing before". She could feel her cheeks heat up. "And judging from its style, I'm betting this was Sonoko's choice." He grinned as he saw her eyes widen.

She just hummed in response. What else could she say? She was already feeling mortified thinking about what she'd planned for the night.

"Go get changed." She said before he could inquire any further about her ensemble. "I'll get the dinner ready."

/-/

Dinner was a rather normal affair. Shinichi talked about the latest developments in the case he was working on. The person they were suspecting of being the culprit had been found murdered in his apartment.

As he engrossed himself in giving out the details of the case, Ran's phone buzzed. She opened her phone to find Sonoko's text.

"Are you ready, missus? 3"

She blushed. But then she remembered just how exhausted Shinichi looked the moment he'd stepped inside the house.

"I don't know, Sonoko. He just looks so tired. Apparently, the current case is giving him a lot of stress. I don't feel like imposing on him when he clearly needs rest…." She texted back.

"You don't understand Ran! He needs this _because_ he's undergoing stress! Don't you know how much stress-relieving sex can be? There is a study that has shown that people who had daily intercourse for two weeks showed lower stress-related blood pressure than those who abstained from sex! Not only this, it also improves sleep and reduces heart-attack risk!" Sonoko typed post-haste before pressing send.

Ran sweatdropped as she read her text. Sonoko could be surprisingly knowledgeable when it came to things like this.

She sighed inwardly. Guess she really has to do it. She sent her a quick "Alright, I'll do it…" before turning her attention back to Shinichi.

"And what's more surprising is that we found the gun in the trash with the victim's fingerprints all over it! When we checked, we found that this was the missing murder weapon from all the crime scenes that had been used to kill the rest of the victims. Moreover, he had also been shot by it. This means that there was someone who'd managed to turn the tables on him. Or, there is a possibility that he was shot by someone who was trying to pin the blame on him" He finished his monologue with a frown on his forehead.

Ran's cellphone buzzed again. It was a final text from Sonoko reading "All the best 3". Ran suppressed another sigh.

"Who's that?" Shinichi enquired. He'd only come to notice now that she'd been texting for a while.

"Oh, just Sonoko" Ran replied sheepishly. "She's just talking about today's shopping trip".

"Okay" Shinichi said and continued munching on his food.

/-/

After dinner, when Shinichi retired to the library to go over his case files once more before calling it a day, Ran took it as her cue to execute her plan.

Slipping out of the bathrobe and checking herself for the last time in the mirror of her dresser, she padded to the library. Her heart was doing tachycardia and when she reached for the doorknob of the library, she was compelled to reach a hand towards her heart and draw a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

Twisting the doorknob, she opened the door and stepped inside. Shinichi was sitting at his desk on the far end, absorbed in his case files. She heaved another deep breath before calling out to him.

"Ne, Shinichi?"

"Hm?" He replied without glancing up.

Okay, this wasn't going to work if he didn't see her.

"I'm going to bed." She bit her lip nervously. "Do you want to join me?" She added after a moment's hesitation.

"No, you go ahead Ran. I still have to…." His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as his gaze finally fell on his wife, his mouth hanging wide open, effectively distracting him from whatever he'd been doing.

Blood rushed to his face as he stared slack jawed at her, as she made her way inside the library. She stopped a few feet away from him.

Had the situation been any different, Ran would've laughed at the expression he was displaying right now. But, his stare was just adding to her shooting tremulousness. Suddenly, she was feeling very conscious about herself.

"R..Ran!?"

"Wh.." He swallowed. "W..what is this!?" He was stuttering. His mind was asking him to look away, but his eyes wouldn't obey.

Wow, the smooth-talking, great detective of the east was stuttering! That should give her some confidence-boost!

But instead, it only served to make her more aware of the outfit she was sporting. Subconsciously, her hands moved to cross themselves around her chest, trying to cover some of the exposed areas, shifting her in a more defensive stance.

Garnering all her intrepidity, she parted her lips to respond.

"It's the nightgown I bought today with Sonoko." She said fidgeting.

"Do you like it?" She asked tentatively.

Shinichi opened and closed his mouth, trying to formulate a response. But for some unknown reason, he was finding this extremely difficult.

"Uh" He finally found his voice. "It's alright, I guess…" That was probably the best he could do right now.

"So" She continued biting her lips. "How about having an early lights-out tonight, Tantei-san?"

Although she was trying to sound confident, she was actually flustered to the roots of her hair. Although the nightgown she was wearing looked all exquisite and sexy, in reality, it was quite uncomfortable.

Now that she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, she could feel the leaf-patterned lace on the neckline rub against her chest, probably giving rise to red marks around them. The adjustable straps had come loose at some point, making them fall over her shoulders again and again. And because of all this, Shinichi's intense gaze only served to unnerve her even more.

Shinichi broke out of his little trance as he noticed her visible discomfort. He could now clearly see that she was fidgeting and kept pulling up her straps. Not to mention how warily she was actually standing in front of him right now.

"That dress is uncomfortable, isn't it?" He stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Eh?" She was taken by surprise with his sudden inquiry. Looks like he'd managed to see through her after all. Now that he had, she didn't see any point in lying. So she just looked away and sent him a sheepish smile. "A little…"

"Really?" He arched his eyebrows. "Just a little?"

She sighed and finally threw her arms in the air. "Alright! I admit! It's very uncomfortable."

Amused by her response, he smirked in return and gave her his typical know-it-all look. "Then why did you buy it in the first place?" He asked, trying to sound irritated although the blush on his face was giving him away.

"Because Sonoko insisted! Plus she said that you'll like it…." She turned perpendicularly and glanced sideways at him "… _rather expressively_ "

' _Man, she's right…..I love it. But…'_

He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Listen, Ran".

He walked a few steps until he was standing right in front of her and took her hands in his. Ran hesitantly looked up while blushing.

"You don't have to do this for me, Ran. You don't have to dress in clothes that make you uncomfortable just because you want to please me."

"Really?" She said locking eyes with him.

"Yes! I love you, idiot! And I like you the way you are!"

She smiled at his words as a wave of relief washed over her. This was fine! She could think of some other way of getting him into bed. No need to wear such alluring and risqué outfits that would only serve to make her more uncomfortable. "Thank you so much, Shinichi!"

She tiptoed and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too" She said shyly after extricating her lips from his.

Now Kudou Shinichi was a man. And like any other man, he knew exactly where to look when his semi-exposed wife was standing so close to him.

One look down at her and he swore he could make out almost everything through that exposed neckline. Now, he was on the verge of getting a nosebleed.

"I'll go change out of this" She beamed at him and then left the library, shutting the door after her.

Had she spared one more look at the detective, she would have noticed the intense blush painting his cheeks right now.

' _Geez….That Sonoko'_ His eyes narrowed in the infamous half-moon position, only the blush still dusting his cheeks betrayed his masked emotions.

 _ **Owari**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Happy 1000 files guys! This would be my tribute to File 1000 while I wait for the ShinRan bomb to go off in 1004 XD  
Okay, so I haven't exactly written pure fluff before so I don't really know how this turned out. Hence, please tell me how I fared :) Review onegaishimasu!

And thank you so much for your wonderful responses for Hitori Ni Shinaide! Having received so much positive feedback, I would definitely like to do a sequel :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Um...Hi? Please hold off from throwing eggs at me until after I complete my explanation. I'm really sorry this took so long, I was busy dealing with this thing called 'real life', and it can be quite a bitch sometimes, you know. I want to thank all the people who favorited, followed and reviewed the first chapter. You guys are the reason I wanted to continue writing this series. Also, a shoutout to Hislips, who kept encouraging to come back. I'm literally picking up my pen after a break of almost two years, so please don't blast me if it's not up to the mark. So, without further ado.

* * *

 _ **The Bra Quandary**_

"Shinichi, can you come here for a sec?"

The sound of Ran's chime made the said person spin around from the bathroom mirror. The bathroom door was ajar, as he stood inside fixing his tie in front of the bathroom mirror, which he was compelled to use since the person addressing him right now had the vanity mirror occupied. He was looking quite dapper at the moment, dressed in a solid black three-piece tuxedo, with the exception of the coat, which was still hanging in their shared wardrobe, and a plain white shirt to complement it. He'd combed down the fore fringes of his hair and straightened his cowlick to sport a more formal look. Hesitatingly, he stepped outside to attend to his girlfriend's call.

"What is it, Ran?" He directed his voice towards her, who was sitting on a stool opposite the dressing mirror across the room, seeming perfectly dressed in a bodycon red halter sheath dress with her hair fastened in a bun with an exquisite silver beaded comb pin. She was wearing light makeup to accent her features, which he would agree suited her the most. "You know I'm in the middle of tying a full Windsor. If I miss a single step, I'll have to start all over again. We're already getting late for the party."

"I know! That's why I need your help!" She provided, albeit reluctant, with a tinge of red streaming her cheeks. He had to admit she was looking extremely gorgeous right now.

"My help? With what?" Shinichi's brow furrowed as he threw her a perplexed look.

"Uh...actually" Ran started while avoiding his piercing gaze, as her face bloomed further. "I was taking care of some chores just now, and while doing so.…" She struggled to frame it in a way to tone down her discomfiture. "Uh…well, the clasps unfastened…" She stammered as she labored to explain her conundrum to him while trying to control her embarrassment from boiling over.

"The clasps? Your dress doesn't have any.." That earned him an annoyed glare, as her eyes narrowed at his cluelessness. It was then, that the realization hit him, and a blush of his own painted his cheeks. " _Oh…"_ Gosh, he really couldn't take a hint sometimes.

"I can't take off my dress and hook them back now since it will ruin all my hair and makeup. Plus, we're already getting late for Sato and Takagi Keiji's wedding.." She explained hastily so as to take the edge off the awkwardness surrounding the whole conversation.

Shinichi and Ran had begun dating in the final year of high school, and ever since they entered University a few months ago, they'd started living together. Back in high school, they hadn't ventured much when it came to the subject of intimacy, though granted, they had shared passionate kisses and made out on several occasions before, but they hadn't escalated things further, and after they entered University, well, their crazy busy schedules; which they were still acclimatizing to, hadn't exactly given them the opportunity think about it. So obviously, it was pretty flustering for Ran to ask him for such a favor.

"Hmm, so you want me to clasp them back for you?" Regaining his composure, he supplied nonchalantly.

"Yes.." Ran looked at him meekly through the mirror's reflection as she felt the urge to bury her face in her palm.

His gaze lingered on her for a moment. A bead of sweat rolled down her face as she became slightly unnerved by his perusal.

"Yeah, alright." Shinichi finally said with a straight face, as he slowly started approaching her. He had once made an embarrassingly inaccurate deduction about her bra and had been schooled by Ran for it. If he was feeling any trepidation, he was masking it very well.

On the other hand, Ran's heartbeat was growing erratic as he was inching closer.

He made a beeline from the bathroom until he was standing right behind her and glanced at her through the mirror's reflection. Ran just gave him a shy, embarrassed smile.

Shinichi mirrored it with a smile of his own and bent down to examine the back of her dress, probably to contemplate his next steps. The scent of his freshly laundered shirt entered her nose and she found herself getting engulfed by his aroma.

However, when he just stood there, staring at her back for a few seconds with his eyes seeming absolutely clueless, Ran got pretty amused. He was really bad when it came to these things, wasn't he? Her lips quirked ever so slightly and she decided to save him from the struggle.

"The zipper" Ran said, looking at him through the glass, her eyes pointing towards the back of her neck.

"Ah right!" He exclaimed, but immediately realized his faux pas. "I mean…I knew that! I was just trying to find the slider!" He sweatdropped as he tried to save.

"Sure" Ran fully smirked at him.

But her smirk vanished as swiftly as it came; when Shinichi's fingers clutched the slider and started pulling it down carefully, one hand coming to rest on her bare shoulder to steady its movement.

She experienced jitters coursing her entire body as she slowly felt her back, all the way from her neck to her lower back, being exposed to Shinichi.

Once done unzipping her dress, his hand reached out to check her bra. His palms; cold, but soft and smooth, made contact with the warm skin of her back, and she swore she felt a jolt of electricity race through her veins. She stifled a moan from escaping her lips.

This was the first time Shinichi had ever undressed her in any way. Even though what he was doing right now seemed such a trivial task, she couldn't help but feel affected by it. Sure, they had their amorous make out sessions before, but both of them had been fully clothed on those occasions. So, she had no idea her body would respond this way to his touches.

She didn't have time to recover from her daze, however, since his hands started gliding upwards, ambitious to achieve their set goal. Her eyes shut as she felt an unfamiliar sensation surging through her as his hands wandered around her back. They finally came to rest at the middle of her back.

"I can't find the wings"

Ran's eyes snapped open as she recovered from her trance.

"Huh?" Her face bled red as she tried to make sense of his words through her daze.

"The wings of your bra, I can't find them" He said looking up at her reflection in the mirror, the tinge of red on his cheeks betraying his otherwise blasé tone.

"Oh!" Ran twisted her arm and patted her back in order to locate them.

"Their elastic must have pulled them to the sid-

Whatever she was about to say was instantly cut off when a sudden realization hit her.

 _Oh crap_

She found them. However, with their current placement combined with the snug pencil dress she was wearing, there was no way she would be able to just pull them out.

Her eyes widened in realization, and blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Seems like you'll have to slide off your dress straps" Shinichi said easily.

Her eyes shot up to meet his in the mirror. Damn. So, he deduced it too.

Nope. This is a bad idea. Maybe she should just do it herself. Sliding off her dress when her bra is unfastened in front of Shinichi is way too risqué.

 _But…_

It is also true that she has been craving to get intimate with Shinichi since they started living together three months ago. But, they've been busy adjusting to their new University life, and dealing with the stress of assignments, projects, and club activities while keeping up with their studies. Whenever they do get some time, Shinichi's death magnet decides to activate, and then it's just rigor mortis, murder weapons, alibis, and evidence; all of which is _so romantic._

Anyway, the bottom line is that the time is never right, and probably it will never be. They're always going to be busy with something or the other. They just need to make the best of any opportunity they find. And Ran was seeing an opening here. Granted, she was nervous as hell and still mulling over whether she should do it or not.

Maybe she's just dwelling too much into it. Maybe it's not such a big deal. I mean, it's not like she's completely undressing, all she needs to do is slide the straps of her dress off her bust, enough to allow Shinichi to get hold of the wings. That's it. It should be fine. She doesn't need to be so uptight about it. Also, they're getting late. Maybe, she should just swallow her anxieties and get this over with.

"Ran?"

"Huh?" Shinichi's voice broke her little reverie.

"Are you sliding them off or not?" Shinichi's eyebrows rose questioningly as he looked at her through the mirror. She couldn't comprehend how he could behave so insouciant in such a situation when she was having an actual meltdown. Sometimes, this mystery-otaku could be so unreadable and enigmatic. But maybe, it was she who was indeed looking too much into it. Deciding to put an end to her train of thoughts, she prepared herself for what she was about to do next.

"Yes, I am" She said, trying to sound unperturbed as she nervously fiddled with her dress straps before finally pulling them down one by one, until her bust was completely exposed with the exception of her breasts that were, thankfully, still decently covered by the front portion of her bra. In hindsight, she realized she should've probably chosen a lacier bra tonight if she knew it was going to get exposed to Shinichi.

'It's alright.' She tried to compose herself. She wanted to see Shinichi's expressions, in order to gauge his reaction, but his face was effectively hidden behind her head as he'd lowered it to reach her level in order to perform the task he was assigned.

'No need to get edgy. I am breezy.' She repeated in her head to calm her nerves.

But then, Shinichi's warm breaths caressed her exposed shoulders, and her eyes closed instinctively.

Nope. Not breezy at all.

And this was just the beginning of the hormonal overdrive she was going to experience over the next few minutes.

His hands started traversing her smooth back and found their way to the side of her breasts, and she felt her skin burn at the sensation. It was as if his fingers were leaving a trail of fire on their wake as they traveled up in excruciating slowness. They finally reached their goal. Ran could feel his cold fingers just centimeters away from her breasts. He was so close right now. She was pretty sure he could make out the outline of her breasts in her current state. And that thought alone was sending her heart into arrhythmia.

His hands stopped there for a heartbeat, before gently tugging at the wings of her bra. He gently pulled them behind her back, and was carefully hooking them together already.

Ran breathed a sigh of relief. The hard part seemed to be over. Maybe she was indeed getting nervous over nothing.

But it appeared that fate had other plans as the elastic band abruptly sprang back as Shinichi loosened his hold thinking he'd successfully hooked up the wings. The wings pulled back so swiftly, had Ran not had her arms lying to her side, her bust would've surely been completely exposed without warning. Her face flushed as she became conscious of how close a call that was.

"Oh, my bad. I thought I'd hooked them properly. Let me try again" Shinichi looked up at her reflection in the mirror, and gave her a nervous smile. His cheeks were a healthy shade of red. However, he was actively avoiding any form of eye contact with her, at least not one long enough for her to gauge his reaction. Ran just gave him a slight nod.

And he did. He tried again.

And again.

And again.

By now, she was walking on a thin line between maintaining a composed countenance and wanting the earth to open up and swallow her whole. Between his hands gliding her back repeatedly, and his warm breaths caressing her shoulders, coupled with the fact that she was practically sitting _almost_ topless in front of him, it was getting too much for her to handle. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she decided to let him do this. The seducer was becoming the seduced here.

And honestly, she was also getting borderline frustrated. I mean, how difficult was it to hook a simple bra!? He was fucking dubbed the Great Detective of the East, couldn't he accomplish such an easy task!?

"Geez! This is more difficult than I imagined" He said, irritation lacing his voice, as he tried to hook up her bra for the fourth time. He'd honestly thought it would be a child's play when he agreed to do it, but the three failed tries were making him rethink his assumptions. Although he tried to sound irritated, Ran hadn't known him since the age of four to not be able to sense the slight tenseness in his voice he was so actively trying to hide through his words.

Nonetheless, amused at her boyfriend's distress, Ran smirked. "Now you'll understand a girl's troubles!"

Shinichi just gave her his best stink eye through the mirror, before his eyes lit up and his lips tilted up in a cocky smile.

"Isn't this too much? Asking me to hook your bra? I should really be doing the opposite, you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and gave her a cheeky grin.

Ran's eyes widened and her mouth gaped in shock as her face went scarlet immediately at his tease. Had she been dressed properly right now, she would've immediately jumped up from her seat and smacked him, but she _couldn't_. He knew that! And he was taking advantage of it! He was turning the tables on her!

Opening and closing her mouth in order to formulate a response, she fumbled for words before finally managing to blurt out, flustered "Shut up and be a gentleman! We're already getting late for the party!"

"Hai-Hai" He let out a hearty chuckle, probably amused to see her getting flustered. Focusing his vision on the clasp once more, he gave it another go and thankfully for Ran, this time he finally managed to get the hook successfully inside it.

"There! Done!" He announced, rising up to his full height and facing her through the mirror, sporting a victorious grin.

"Ah! Arigatou Shinichi!" Ran said, all too happy that the hormonal assault was finally over.

"C'mon, get dressed now. You're cold, aren't you? I could literally see the goosebumps on your skin." He smiled smugly, before leaving the room, shutting the door after him. If he'd only spared her one last glance, he would've seen her face go so red; it would put even a scarlet macaw to shame.

" _Baka!_ " Ran mumbled under her breath after he left. " _It wasn't because I was cold!_ "

* * *

A/N: When I started writing this, I was wondering how much could I possibly write on a simple scene of Shinichi fixing Ran's bra. The answer is 2500+ words! And I would really appreciate if you guys give me some feedback, because I'm really not sure how I fared, especially after a 2-year long break *insert sweatdrop emoji*


End file.
